swcrossoversfandomcom-20200214-history
Felth Family
The Felth Family is a prominent family in the Remnant Military. The family currently lives in New York City on the planet Earth. The extended Felth Family contains members of both the Claremont and Rivers families as well as honorary members of the family. The family also currently owns three droids and a YT-1300 called the Felth's Pride. History Although the family goes back decades before the Battle of Yavin, the roots of the Felth Family as it pertains to their role within the Remnant traces back to New York in 1979 when Davin arrived in the city after being forced to land the Felth's Pride in New Jersey while he and another Stormtrooper were on a special assignment for Emperor Palpatine to update the information Palpatine had on the planet which dated to the 1940s as it listed Davin's Earth-based contact as former German Chancellor who died about a year after he had met Palpatine. Davin returned to Coruscant with a pregnant Rachael Claremont who gave birth to Tevin in 1980 following the Battle of Hoth and the Occupation of Bespin. In 2001, Tevin was part of Grand Moff Wanda Houston's personal detail on a fleet of Star Destroyers that arrived in September of that year. A series of events beginning with the September 11th Attacks resulted in Tevin being sent to the surface in 2002 as part of a coup attempt on Houston carried out by Moff Tiaan Jerjerrod and "General" Maximilian Veers where he found shelter with Kelly Rivers who put him in contact with Bryan Khayman which was easy for her as Khayman, then a member of the New York City Police Department frequently responded to Kelly's apartment to remove Tyler Markem. Khayman quickly noticed the growing romantic interest between Tevin and Kelly and encouraged the relationship between the two and doing what he could for them including helping with the reorganization of the Empire into the current Remnant and sending Tevin to as a first step in training Remnant officers and troops in American police procedure. The two were married in 2003 and had three children born in 2004, 2006, and 2008. Known Members Current *Davin Felth - Born 1957, Davin is a High General and Supreme Commander of the Remnant Army. Davin is also a sitting United States Attorney. *Tevin Felth - Born 1980, Tevin is a Major General in the Remnant Army and serves as the Commanding Officer for the New York Sector which covers the Northeastern United States. *Kelly Felth - Born 1980 as Kelly Rivers, Kelly is Tevin's wife and a Colonel in the Remnant Army. *Lucy Felth - Born 2004, Lucy is the oldest of Tevin and Kelly's three children. She became a member of the Spectres in 2018. *Christopher Felth - Born 2006, Chris is the middle child of the three children born to Tevin and Kelly. He often delights in causing trouble that usually involves tormenting his younger brother. *Justin Felth - Born 2008, Justin is the youngest of Tevin and Kelly's three children. He is often the victim of Chris' bad behavior. Extended *Anthony Rivers - Born 1982, Anthony or A.J. as he is often called is Kelly's brother and a Captain in the Remnant Army. He is part of the 501st Legion. Past *Rachael Claremont - Mother of Tevin Felth, married Davin in 1980, but was murdered in 1983 by agents of Jabba the Hutt. Future In 2019, Kanan Jarrus showed a vision of a possible future taking place in the year 2029 to his son Jacen Syndulla that added two more members to the Felth Family. *Darius Carpenter - Born 2002, Darius is shown in this vision to have married Lucy sometime between 2022 and 2023. Darius was indirectly introduced to Lucy by Landon McKnight in 2019 and joined the Spectres soon after. *Caleb Carpenter - Born 2024, Caleb is shown in this vision to be the first if not only child of Lucy and Darius. He is indirectly named after Jarrus whose real name was Caleb Dume. Others Droids *C-3PO - Protocol droid owned by Tevin and Kelly. *R2-D2 - Astromech droid owned by Tevin and Kelly. R2 performs many duties for the Felths including keeping the house in order and interacting with the Felth's Pride. *R9-D2 - Astromech droid belonging to Lucy. R9's duties are the same as R2's as well as serving to protect Lucy from trouble when she is on missions with the Spectres. R9 also serves on the Ghost as a substitute for C1-10P. Honorary *Tyler Markem - Born 1979, Tyler was Kelly's boyfriend prior to her meeting Tevin. Tyler's relationship with Kelly had a nasty ending that involved both Bryan Khayman and Tevin nearly shooting Tyler. However, the three eventually became friends as Tyler is frequently referred to as "Uncle Tyler" by Tevin and the Felth children. *Michael Piett - Born 1980, Michael is the son of Remnant Grand Admiral Firmus Piett. He was raised by Davin alongside Tevin following his father's reported death in the Battle of Endor. Tevin considers Michael to be the closest thing he has to a brother and the Felth Children frequently call him or refer to him as "Uncle Mike". * Category:Families